


Pushmepullu (Llama Saga #2)

by laylee



Series: Llama Saga [2]
Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laylee/pseuds/laylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're tricky, these llamas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushmepullu (Llama Saga #2)

Her name was Babbette. She had silky blonde hair with streaks of gold, big brown eyes, the longest eyelashes you ever saw and ears that were as cute as a button.

"I can't believe you bought your llama a friend," Casey said incredulously when Dan turned up with another toy llama safely ensconced in a Toys R Us bag.

"Everyone needs a friend, Casey."

Casey looked at him like he'd gone mad. Which he probably had. There was no accounting for anything where Dan was concerned.

"I though Ceazar might be lonely," Dan added, placing the new addition to their 'family' next to the llama sitting on the desk.

"Ceazar?" Casey had thought he'd heard everything. Apparently not. "You named your llama Ceazar?"

"What else do you call a llama?"

Casey had no answer to that.

"Aw, don't they make a cute couple," Dan said like a fond father.

Casey tried not to laugh. And failed miserably.

"Ceazar and Babbette," he said between chuckles. "Sports Night's very own traveling zoo." He leaned over and squeezed Dan's shoulders, giving him a quick, surreptitious kiss on the cheek as he did. "You're insane."

Dan grinned at him. "Maybe so, but I'm lots of fun at parties."

"Can't argue with that." Casey looked at the llamas and an idea began to slowly take form in his mind. He picked up Babbette and smiled a little smile. "I bet these guys are a lot of fun too."

Dan caught Casey's eye and then they were both smiling.

~*~*~

Over the next few days, Ceazar and Babbette did indeed have a lot of fun, often in the most unexpected places.

They filled in for Dan and Casey at rundown meetings or surfed the 'net at someone's computer. One afternoon Jeremy found them diligently editing a Knicks/Wizards game, while Isaac was livid when he caught them raiding his drinks cabinet when he was supposed to be having a meeting with couple of bigwigs from corporate. And if any of Sports Night's regular viewers looked hard enough one evening, they would have seen two pairs of fuzzy llama ears peeking out from under the anchor desk during the broadcast.

"Okay, guys, enough is enough," Dana snapped when Ceazar and Babbette were caught loitering around the lady's executive toilet with a copy of Playboy. "You've had your fun, now give it a rest."

"Talk to the llamas, not us," Dan protested.

"They're tricky, these llamas," Casey added with a perfectly straight face. "You've really got to keep an eye on them. There's no telling what they'll get up to when you're not looking."

Dana narrowed her eyes dangerously, her gaze swiveling between Dan and Casey and back again.

"Does it look like I running a kindergarten? Do I have to send a note home to your mothers about how you keep disrupting the class?"

She grabbed the llamas before they could say or do anything.

"No more llamas until you learn how to play nice."

"Hey, no fair!"

Dan tried to snatch the llamas back, but Dana had already shoved them in to her desk draw and locked it.

"We were just having a bit of fun," Casey added sulkily.

"Fun-schmun." Dana glared at them "Go write your scripts. You can have them back after the show. If they live that long."

"We should report you to the S.P.C.L.," Dan muttered.

Casey looked at him questioningly. "The S.P.C.L.?"

"The Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Llamas."

"Oh, just get out of here!" Dana barked.

~*~*~

Dan was doing maddening things to his nipples with his teeth and tongue and Casey was just about the reach for the the condoms and lube when something caught his eye. Two somethings, actually, staring at them from a choice position atop Dan's dresser.

For some strange reason he suddenly felt like he was having sex with Charlie in the room. And that would never do.

He pushed at Dan's shoulders. "Hang on, just, hang on."

But once Dan was committed to something, he was _committed_ and continued to work his way down Casey's torso, licking and kissing and nibbling as he went.

Casey pushed him again. "No, Danny, stop!"

That finally got his attention and he looked up incredulously. "Huh?"

Casey smiled at him weakly. "I just can't--"

"You can't?" Dan took a quick look at Casey's groin and flashed him a lascivious grin. "Oh I think you can. And I know for a fact that I can too."

Dan began to work his way down again but Casey pulled him back up.

"No, I can't. Not while--"

"Not while what, Casey?" Dan looked genuinely puzzled.

"Not while--" Casey flapped his hand toward the dresser. "Not while they're in the room."

Dan looked over his shoulder at Ceazar and Babbette, his face going from puzzled to outrageously amused in one fell swoop.

"Oh my god!" Dan rolled off Casey, laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes.

"They're watching us!"

"They're _toys_, Casey."

Casey felt his cheeks grow hot. He knew they were only toys, but it somehow it still seemed wrong to be 'doing it' in front of them.

He sent Dan a heartfelt look. "Danny--"

Dan heaved a patient sigh and climbed off the bed.

"Okay, guys," he said, plucking Ceazar and Babbette from the dresser. "You're sleeping on the couch."

He disappeared out to the living room, returning a moment later with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Happy?" Dan asked, tumbling into the bed and on top of Casey.

"Mm, very." Casey caught his partner's mouth in a greedy kiss, nibbling on his lower lip and sucking on his tongue before he suddenly pulled back.

Dan frowned at him. "Now what?"

"Sure they won't get cold out there?"

"Casey!" Dan shrieked and proceeded to shut him up the only way he knew how.

FIN


End file.
